


Blue

by enmity



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: :(, F/F, some opaque venting (ha ha)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmity/pseuds/enmity
Summary: A love confession.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> wow i miss this ship! sadly this was not longer and was kinda :( but fortunately it's 420 words so it's :)

The first time Noriko talks to her, it’s after practice has cleared, and the school grounds is nearly deserted, save for the lingering presence of a few dedicated clubs. Anna takes her time gathering her things, slinging her bag over her shoulder with over-care; she’s in no mood to go home today, but no one has to know that.

The school’s track and field club isn’t a big one, and she’s been with them since her first year, so it’s easy to put a name to the junior calling out to her. They’ve never spoken proper before, but Noriko Katayama is recognizable from her impeccable attendance record and inscrutable habit of staying back after practice, lingering until almost everyone else has left before going home. Almost everyone, because Anna keeps longer hours, and she’s done enough dodging on her part that no one questions her on it anymore.

Because before Noriko joined it was just Anna they left behind, her and an orange-lit sky and an empty field all to herself, far away from home and the uneasiness it’s defined by, or the inevitable lecture her mother will put her through over the dinner table.

Silence is comfortable, if not comforting; it’s a consolation. Silence doesn’t demand anything from her, doesn’t see in her what she doesn’t have and gets angry when she can’t give it, and that’s why Anna seeks it out, savoring the quiet whenever she can.

She doesn’t know why Noriko does it, though. She must have nothing better to do.

It’s a likely possibility. There’s no other reason for her to be reaching out to Anna, of all people.

She adjusts her bag strap over her shoulder and turns at the other girl’s address.

“I-I’ve always really admired you!” Noriko is saying, suddenly, her fists clenched in front of her, face aflame.

This is their first conversation.

“Don’t say that kind of stuff out loud,” Anna replies, for lack of anything else, her voice flat, and although she doesn’t blanch – doesn’t _blush_ – at the barefaced confession, to Noriko’s credit (she’ll think later, in hindsight, watching the dim ceiling of her hospital room), she _is_ the one who looks away first. Maybe out of surprise, or out of fear. The sun stings her as she watches it sink, the edge of her vision burning with red, but it hurts less than confronting the impossible reality of someone thinking of her as _worthwhile_ , let alone deserving of admiration, and so Anna doesn’t close her eyes: instead, she endures.  

 


End file.
